Among the wide variety of computer-based video games, a number of multiplayer online games have developed large and devoted followings. Organized, multiplayer video game competitions, known collectively as eSports, have evolved as the games have grown in popularity. The earnings potential for world-class players has risen in parallel with the growth of professional teams, leagues, tournaments, and championships, with teams of professional players competing for titles, trophies, and what have in recent years become multi-million-dollar cash prizes. Arena-sized crowds and the broadcasting of major eSports events have now become common. The most common video game genres associated with eSports are real-time strategy, fighting, first-person shooter (FPS), and multiplayer online battle arena (MOBA) games.
The potential for substantial earnings among the most highly skilled players has created a demand for skill-assessment and skill-improvement methods. The relevant skills vary with the game; for example, FPS games primarily involve hand-eye coordination and motor skills, while strategy and MOBA games require mental skills, strategic thinking, and the ability to apply knowledge and experience in the quest to out-think or out-maneuver one's opponents.
There is a need, especially in the category of MOBA gaming, for computer-based skill measurement, skill evaluation, and skill improvement methods that can provide players with quantitative measurements of their performance, and guide them in identifying the specific skills that need improvement. Such performance measurement tools are also useful to the managers of teams, who have a need to select players having complimentary skills so as to assemble a team with as few weaknesses as possible.
Quantitative measurements are also useful to the organizers and operators of leagues and tournaments, making it possible to more accurately conduct seeding and handicapping of players and teams, and to advertisers and sponsors with a need to rank and compare competitors. The availability of quantitative data can also improve the predictive value of head-to-head comparisons in advance of a given contest, and enable a player or team to craft a strategy tailored to exploit the weaknesses, and deflect or neutralize the strengths, of an upcoming opponent. Historical and up-to-date data can be made available to eSport fans as a method of increasing their interest and involvement.
The present invention provides tools, methods and systems intended to address all of the above needs, which are not adequately being met by existing technology.